Industries that manufacture motor vehicles, airplanes and other complex mechanical equipment require designers and engineers to work concurrently on the same large complex design. The ability to work concurrently on the same design allows multiple users to collaborate on design changes in real-time and both reduce the overall design time and improve the quality of the final designed product.
Computer systems allow designers and engineers to electronically capture and manipulate multidimensional design graphics. The computer software that electronically captures, displays and manipulates graphics displayed on a computer screen is generally referred to as an application program or application. For more than one user to view or work on the same electronically captured 3-D intensive graphic, text, or set of numbers at the same time, the application must be shared with each user workstation site. The shared application should provide concurrent and consistent views of the same design graphics in real-time at remote user workstations. This changing design trend from sequential to concurrent processed design efforts can improve productivity. To address this evolution, systems and methods must be capable of simultaneously sharing and managing dynamic execution of multiple existing applications at remote workstations.
When doing event-sharing collaboration across low-bandwidth connections, the events shared from the leader application to the remote applications might be greatly delayed. To neutralize this problem, the leader application (i.e. leader process) needs a feedback mechanism to indicate how well the remote applications (i.e. listener processes) are able to keep up with the event stream. The leader application also needs the ability to control the rate at which events are shared so that the collaboration session is properly paced.
Currently, the event sharing collaboration across multiple distributed applications (i.e. processes) technology lacks the capability of the leader application (i.e. leader process) to monitor how well the remote applications (i.e. listener processes) are able to keep up with, and provide the leader application (i.e. leader process) with the ability to control the rate at which the events are shared for proper pacing.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.